


Pandorian Pleasure

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other, Smut, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne discovers that the water-dwelling creatures of Pandoria aren't all bad.





	

Anne didn’t know how much time had passed since she’d been in here. Long enough to know that, though it felt like she’d been killed a thousand times over, the Shadow Seekers couldn’t actually hurt her. She always woke up, never looking any worse. And then she just went on about her day. She didn’t curl up on the ground weeping anymore. She was past that. 

Actually, if one ignored the horrifying shadow figures sweeping through the land and the monstrous other inhabitants, this could almost be like a luxury vacation. Just pink. There were even pools of water everywhere. And Anne could really do with a good swim.

Anne stripped out of her clothing, even leaving her underwear behind. She didn’t want to wear wet clothes around, not when the atmosphere wasn’t hot or cold enough to have any effect on the temperature. Even the water wasn’t cold, though it did tingle slightly. Being alone, Anne wasn’t ashamed at all about the soft moan that she let out when the water passed her pussy. That tingling was so nice.

Anne swam out into the water, the tingling increasing with her arousal. She wanted to touch herself, but she couldn’t find anywhere to stand except for in the shallows at the edge of the pool. Oh well. She’d do that later, once she couldn’t bear the arousal anymore.

Then, Anne felt something slither past her leg. She jolted away from it, her heart pounding. Was she about to be eaten by a tentacle creature? Another thing brushed her leg, and it was definitely a tentacle. It wrapped around her leg, and Anne stopped swimming. The tentacle held her up.

“Thank you,” said Anne as another tentacle wrapped around her other leg. With the tentacles holding her up, Anne’s hands were free to drift down to her pussy and start rubbing. The tingling from the water had made her very horny, and she gasped as she rubbed her clit and slipped a finger in.

When her finger moved back up to her clit, a third tentacle shot up out of nowhere and Anne moaned in pleasure at the intrusion. This was better than she’d expected. While the two tentacles held her, the other one began to writhe around inside her. Anne moaned louder, her fingers going back to her clit. They slipped and touched the tentacle, which she found to be slimy. But it was a slime like her own arousal.

“That might make anal a little easier,” said Anne. As if the tentacles could understand her, she felt a fourth one poking around her ass. Maybe they could understand her. If so… “Fuck me. Fuck me until I scream.” The tentacles around her legs tightened, and then the tentacle inside her started thrusting in and out.

Anne moaned loudly, worrying for her balance, but then more tentacles shot out of the water and grabbed her wrists. Now she was steady, and she could fully enjoy the pleasure of the tentacle thrusting in and out of her and writhing around. The only problem now was that Anne couldn’t rub her clit, but she didn’t really need that with the writhing tentacle brushing the right bundle of nerves and making her shiver in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Anne moaned, the tingling now mostly from her arousal and only partly from the water. Then, the tentacle behind her finally slipped in and started stretching her open. Anne moaned louder, the pain surprisingly pleasurable. It slipped in and out easily, writhing around, and Anne was glad that her knees didn’t need to hold her up when the tentacle finally slipped right in and pressed the other one against the right spot. They both began thrusting and Anne became a writhing mess, moaning loudly and bucking her hips as her orgasm crashed into her. Both tentacles inside her felt surprisingly good, and she felt so full. Then, they began writhing and she screamed her pleasure.

The tentacles must have had some sentience because, when Anne tightened around them, she felt something leaking into her.

“Hmm, put me down and let me give you pleasure,” said Anne. The tentacles inside her withdrew, leaving her aching and empty, while the other ones set her down on the ground on her back. They left her legs spread, and Anne watched as the two from before approached her. They paused, as though waiting her permission, and, when she nodded, one slipped into her ass before the other slipped into her pussy. Anne moaned, her hips bucking up, and reached down to the one in her pussy. She began stroking the dark purple tentacle, and it writhed inside her, making her moan louder.

Anne kept stroking the tentacle, even as spasms wracked her body from the tentacle stabbing into the right spot over and over again. She tried to watch but, as the one in her pussy spasmed in orgasm, it slammed into the right spot and Anne screamed again as another orgasm hit, harder than before. She could definitely feel something filling her, in her pussy and her ass. So all of the tentacles were attached to the one central consciousness, then. Her orgasm lasted longer as the tentacles spurted some kind of fluid into her, and Anne had to gulp in air when she finally started coming down. The tentacles slithered out of her, leaving behind some kind of bright pink liquid. Anne touched it with her fingers where it dribbled out of her pussy, and wondered if she should taste it. It might be dangerous.

Or, as she’d guessed when the tentacles had came, it might be an aphrodisiac. And what was a little tiredness here? Anne licked it and tasted herself and something else, something tangy and electric. She definitely felt something, but her tender pussy couldn’t take anymore.

“I’m just going to wash myself off,” said Anne as she walked over to a clean pool of water. The other one was filled with bright pink. And this time, the tingling didn’t turn her on. As Anne washed the bright pink fluid from herself, she decided that she’d definitely go swimming in Pandoria more often.


End file.
